A Tale of Love
by Hopeless Maiden
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Link leaves Hyrule, to help out an old friend. After two years, he returns to see his love. Will she forgive him for leaving her heartbroken, even if he didn't know he had done so? I don't own LoZ, btw... FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm currently experiencing a bit of writer's block, So I've decided to start another story. This DOES NOT mean that there will not be any more updates on _'To Find The Future, Find The Past'_.They will just slow considerably. I have to begin pacing myself, because I have to begin studying hard for school... the writing is sort of an outlet for me.**

**Anyway, Please R&R!

* * *

**

**A Tale of Love**

**Prologue**

Link washed the drying blood, and many other bodily fluids, off his face. He wasn't too fussed about the rest of him, but he at least wanted to be recognised. It would do him no good at Hyrule Castle, where the guards would have to recognise him to let him pass.

Walking through the Market, he remembered how small it used to be compared to this. It had expanded well past it's original boundary, and was now out almost halfway to Lon Lon Ranch, although anything outside the original wall had to protect themselves, as the King didn't see fit to build a new wall to defend them, even though they were officially considered a part of Market-Town.

Stopping at one of the small stalls, he purchased a small package of herbs and a few potions. The potions were for him when he set out again, but the herbs were for Princess Zelda, whom he visited at least once every month. He looked forward to his visits, and seemed to measure his life by them. Although he did not have the courage to tell her, he was madly in love with her, and had been since he first set eyes on her.

Who would've thought it? The Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and Champion of the Gods, afraid to tell a girl how he felt? Sooner rather than later, though, he would probably never have the chance to tell her again.

Link looked up towards the castle. He sighed, and made his way up the path.

**PRINCESS ZELDA'S CHAMBERS**

Zelda looked out the window, tears in her eyes. She tried desperately not to let them fall, but did not succeed. They spilled down her cheeks, leaving red streaks behind. Thankfully, though, she didn't break out into sobbing.

"Why?" was all that she could ask, turning to face him, "Why are you leaving?"

"I must." Was all that he offered.

"Link," she held a no nonsense tone of voice, "Tell me why."

"I'm needed in Termina again…" Link looked out the window, just as Zelda was doing before, "An old friend of mine just passed away, and I need to help her younger sister run the ranch… Until she gets married, anyway."

Zelda's heart sank. Link would probably be the one that the girl chose to marry. The Goddesses knew that Zelda had her eye on him for a husband for several years now. Zelda looked down at the floor.

"Fine." She finally said coldly and harshly, "Go. You might as well never come back." As soon as she spoke the words, she regretted them, but she didn't apologise. The look on his face told her that she hurt him, but she didn't care. He deserved it, after he had hurt her like this.

Link hung his head, and walked out of the chambers. Zelda couldn't help but think that this would be the last time she would ever see him.

"Goodbye, Link," Zelda whispered, watching him disappear into the sunset through her window, "I love you…"

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue! I've got this story all mapped out, and it will only be a few chapters. No more than ten. If its not finished by chapter ten, then I went WAY overboard!**

**Again, I say, please R&R!**


	2. Two Years Later

**Hey, back with my pathetic little chapter. I'm trying not to write chapters that are too long, cause it just goes on forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever... Well, you get the idea. So, yeah... This story is gonne be short and sweet.**

**Please R&R!

* * *

**

A Tale of Love

Chapter 1

Two Years Later

Link set the last bundle of hay in the pile. Panting, he stood up straight and wiped his sweating forehead. He looked up as someone called out his name.

"Link! Link!" Romani called, running up to him, "I have a wonderful idea!"

"What is it, Romani?" Link asked, somewhat scared. Whenever Romani came up with a good idea, it was usually bad for him. Very bad for him. The last one was the guest house that was built last month. She couldn't afford carpenters to come and build it, so guess who did it?

That's right. It was Link!

"I think it's time for me to get married! I've thought of the _perfect_ person!" Link perked up. He might be out of here by the end of the month, after all. He was already planning his apology to the Princess.

"To who?" He asked. Many men in town fancied Romani, but she barely took any notice of them. So, naturally, Link wanted to know who the poor lad would be.

"You!" Link took a step back. Had she just said what he thought she did?

"_Excuse me?_" he demanded, looking at her like she was crazy. Didn't he get a say in all this?

"Well, I've been thinking," she was happy as a small child on Christmas Morning, "It's obvious that you're in love with me! You've stayed here for two years to help me, even though you have friends back in Hyway—"

"Hyrule." He corrected her, "And Romani! Were you ever going to ask me about this? What about what _I_ want?"

"I knew you'd say yes," Romani looked excited, "So I already arranged everything. We're getting married six days from tomorrow, in town. You can't say no to me, Link! I'll make you leave!"

"So…" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, "It's either marry you, or leave?"

"Yes!" Romani looked him in the eye, challenging him. She thought he would rather marry her than leave. Well, she was in for a rude awakening.

"Well…" Link had already decided, but he wanted to pretend to weigh it up, so as not to overly hurt her feelings, "I guess… I'd better start packing, then. I'm sorry, Romani, I just can't do it. I do _love_ you, but I'm not _in love_ with you. You're like a sister to me."

"But you could learn to love me," Romani wailed, grabbing his arm, "couldn't you?" Link looked at the girl, and felt immense pity for her. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Romani. No." and with that, he walked to his quarters to pack his belongings.

* * *

**I told you it was pathetic, didn't I? Huh? Didn't I? Was it pathetic? Yes it was! I'm so ashamed of myself.**

**If you think I'm digging myself into a hole of self-loathing that I don't deserve, please review and say so. Same if you think that this tiny little pathetic excuse for a chapter deserves the loathing comments I have just written. Either way, I like getting emails!**


	3. Returning to Hyrule

**Hi! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! I'm writing three stories at once, plus a one-shot here and there. Yes, I know its stupid! I just can't seem to focus on one story for too long, otherwise I suffer severe Writer's block.

* * *

**

**A Tale of Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Returning To Hyrule**

Zelda sighed and turned back to the man standing in front of her. He was going on about some adventure or another that he had endured. Her father had been trying to convince her to wed one of the castle soldiers, considering she had no taste for the Princes of the neighbouring countries.

Zelda wished her father wasn't pushing her towards marriage. It wasn't nice for a girl to hear her father tell her that he wanted to see her married before he died, especially when he was in perfect health. If he hadn't been so uptight that the man she chose had to be a good leader, then she probably would have married last year, already. There were plenty of people that would suit her father's qualifications, but he didn't believe anyone would be good enough for his country.

Oh, _no_! Don't worry about who's good enough for Zelda! Just worry about the country. Don't worry if he's a murdering maniac or rapist who would kill her as soon as she had his son. Oh, _no_! None of that matters, as long as he looks good on the Throne! None of it matters at all!

Zelda silently prayed for anything to be rescued from her dank prison of a castle. Of course, it wasn't really dank. Zelda had just known another life. She craved adventure, and natural colours! All of the purples, blacks, reds, and whites had finally taken their toll, and Zelda was beginning to crack.

There was a scuffle somewhere on the other side of the grounds, and the gentleman excused himself. Zelda wasn't paying attention, though. She was craning her neck over his shoulder to see the guards were restraining the wild-looking man. Zelda furrowed her brow. She knew that man.

"Guards!" She called, "Let that man go!"

"But, Your Majesty!" one of the men protested.

"Are you questioning me?" Zelda disliked pulling rank over people, but sometimes it was necessary. The soldiers gave her a look, and let the disheveled man go.

"Why, thank you, Princess." Link muttered dryly, straightening up and then kneeling, "Not that I couldn't handle them myself."

"I have no doubt that you could, Link." Zelda laughed, "But I have no wish to see you slaughter my father's guards." She rounded on the soldiers, "You are never to obstruct this man's path again. He is a dear friend of mine, and has favour with the King. If I ever hear of you giving him a hard time, I will see to it, _personally_, that you are dismissed."

All of the soldiers kneeled before muttering "Yes, Your Majesty", in perfect unison. Zelda made a gesture with her hand, and they all walked back to their post, some muttering darkly that the Princess's judgement would be the end of her. Zelda scowled after them.

"I preferred the other guards, anyway." Link muttered, still kneeling on the ground, waiting for Zelda to begin walking, so he could stand. Zelda laughed.

"Come on, Link," Zelda patted the top of Link's head, "Stand up."

He snickered, and straightened up. For a moment, they locked eyes. Zelda nearly fainted at Link's nervous grin. She suddenly found herself tongue-tied. Why were these feelings coming back? She had stomped them out of her when he left two years ago.

"So… What's happened while I was gone?" He cocked his head. '_Figures,_' Zelda thought. She was the one that had said to him, 'when in doubt, refer to the past'.

Zelda simply rolled her eyes, and told him about her father, and the soldiers that he had tried to set her up with. Link laughed at her poor story, but secretly felt a _bit_ more sorry for himself.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, I know. Read and Review, anyway!**


	4. Tears

**Hi! I know that people have been saying that it's really good, and I thank you!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Tears**

Zelda and Link walked through the palace gardens. Over the last few days, Zelda had begun to let go of the bitterness in her heart, and it had not gone unnoticed by the Palace staff. It had, however, completely escaped her father.

Zelda herself was happier every time Link came to visit her, which was almost everyday. She didn't know how, but her love for him had survived through the two years he was gone.

Zelda stopped at one of the rose bushes. To many other people, it looked like a scared, pink child amongst the angry red blossoms, but it was Zelda's favourite. Link had brought it to the castle when they were children, and they had planted it here. Every time she passed it, she would stop and smell the blooms, sometimes picking one and even wearing it in her hair. She did so just then.

Link stopped a few paces away, admiring Zelda's profile. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She turned to him, and caught him staring at her. Her face went pink, but Link's turned a few different shades of red. Zelda giggled.

"Link," Zelda laughed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were staring at me!" Link's eyes were as wide as saucers, but he got an evil grin on his face. This was his chance to tell her.

"Well, you obviously know very little, don't you?" Link gasped, realising that he had just insulted the Princess. Zelda's face grew angry.

"What?" She growled, lowly and dangerously.

"I'm sorry!" Link cowered. She didn't even need the soldiers to punish him. All she needed was her magic. It was lucky for Link that a messenger had come to summon the angry Princess to the Throne Room on Royal Business.

"I'll take care of this, and then I'll come back for you!" Zelda threatened over her shoulder, but her tone was one of amusement. Link smirked at her back, then turned to leave the castle.

**THRONE ROOM**

"You did _what_?" Zelda shreiked at the top of her lungs. Her father had surley gone mad.

"Zelda, please!" Her father tried to reason, "It would be a strong alliance. The Terminians would strongly agree with me, that you marry the widowed Mayor. All I need is your approval. Please? For the good of the country?"

"_No_!" Zelda yelled, scaring even her father's elite Royal Guards. And they were hard to intimidate.

"Zelda," her father sighed, getting impatient, "I've put up with this attitude long enough. You are too old to be unwed. And your being a Princess has had some eyebrows raised at my ethics reguarding women. To be honest, your upbringing has been nothing but an experiment. I am afraid that it has proven to be a total failure. Women cannot be allowed to have the choice. From this point on, you will do as I bid you. You will wed Mayor Dotour, and that is final."

"I shall not!" Zelda screamed in her fury. The flower fell out of her hair, and onto the floor.

"You shall," The King growled, "Or you shall forfeit your claim to the throne." Zelda stared at her father. If Zelda didn't take the crown, then her fifteen year old sister would have no choice but to take it. Zelda didn't think that it would be such a good idea to let her sister rule. Zelda was backed into a corner.

"Why would you subject us to this?" Zelda asked her father, her eyes watering, "I have no wish to wed for politics. Freida is not capable of ruling. It would put too much stress on us. Do you want to rip your family apart?"

"You will do as I bid you." Her father repeated. Zelda ran from the Throne room, trampling the delicate rose, and trying unsucessfully to hide her tears. She did not think of where she was going, and ran headlong into her sister, Princess Freida.

"Zel?" Freida asked, catching herself before she hit the ground, "Zel, what happened?"

"Free... Would you hate me if I made a decision that forced you onto the Throne?" Zelda hiccuped. Freida looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, looking her in the face.

"Never mind the details! Would you or wouldn't you?" Zelda said, getting frustrated.

"I woudn't hate you! Now tell me why you are asking me such things!" And so Zelda began to tell her younger sister of all that had been discussed in the Throne Room with their father.

**

* * *

Sorry it's kinda rushed! I just wanted get it up asap! It would have been up yesterday if my stupid computer hadn't kicked me off the net! Damn Dial-Up connection! Damn you to hell!**

**Review, please!**


	5. A Kiss To Seal A Promise

**Hey! I'm so sorry for taking so long... Grrr! I hate writer's block! If you are reading my other stories as well as this one, you will notice that I've been focusing on one particular story at the moment. Well, I'm a bit stumped for that one at the moment, so I'm writing for this one! Its a system that works!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**A Kiss to Seal a Promise**

Princess Frieda of Hyrule sat on the edge of the Castle Grounds, dangling her feet over the ledge. Because she was one of the younger Princesses, and would not have to take the Throne, she was allowed a lot more freedom than her sister. She pondered what her father was plotting. Zelda did not really know, but Freida had found out by mistake. Her father had sworn her to secrecy.

He was afraid that Hyrule would be drawn into war with a nearby country, so he wanted to strengthen alliances. He had five daughters, three of which were now of marring age, and two just below. Over the next three years, he planned to give his daughters away to the highest bidder. At the moment, he had chosen husbands for three of his daughters.

Princess Sophie, Frieda's twin, was to marry a Prince in Labarynna, and Princess Melanie, the youngest, was to marry the Prince of Holodrum when she came of age. Both of those men were fine leaders, and both were young. Neither of her sisters complained about their father's choice. In fact, they were excited.

Zelda, however, was a completely different story. She, like Frieda and Princess Gretell, the middle child, were hoping to marry one day for love, not politics. She had no desire to give herself to an old man that only saw her as a tool to further himself. Freida didn't blame Zelda for what she was about to do.

"Princess Freida?" An unfamilliar voice whispered from behind her, "Princess Zelda has sent for me. Do you know where I might find her?" Freida looked at the man, and saw a familliar face. She was sure that she had met him before, but she couldn't place him. He was probably just one of her sister's 'common' friends. As long as they had favour with any of the Royal family members, anyone could walk through the gates as if they were the King himself.

Thats just what this man had done. Suddenly, Freida placed the face. She went beet red. She could not believe that the Hero of Time, the most sought-after bachelor in Hyrule, was actually talking to her. She raised a shaky hand to her chest, as if she were breathing hard, or flattered.

"I do believe that she is in the Tower, preparing for her departure tomorrow." She said sweetly, "Perhaps you would do well to wait here, and try to catch her on her way out at dawn?"

"No..." He trailed off, then came back to reality, "I'm afraid there is not enough time for that. I apologise for my lack of manners, my Lady, but I must make a hasty departure. Farewell." And then she watched the man go.

**LINK**

He walked away from the young Princess, feeling a little anxious. Zelda had told him in her letter that she wouldn't be leaving until late the next day, not the morning. He looked up at where he knew Zelda's room to be. He chose to wait until he was sure that there were no guards around, and then he began to scale the wall. It took him a fair while, and a fair bit of energy, but he emerged onto Zelda's balcony without incident.

He peered through the curtains. Zelda was alone. Perfect.

He knocked on the glass doors, and Zelda came rushing to open them. She seemed scared out of her life, and extremely tense to boot.

"Finally!" She said in hushed whispers, "I've been waiting for hours! What took you so long?"

"I had urgent matters to attend to." He said simply. When Zelda opened her mouth to ask, he said simply, "I wont tell, Princess, so don't even bother to ask." Zelda snapped her mouth shut.

"Well, how do you propose we pull this off?" She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. Link looked thoughtful for a second.

"We could try to disguise you, and sneak you out at night." He suggested. Zelda nodded fiercely.

"Perfect!" She said, but then her face fell, "But I have no disguise that will make me look like a commoner..."

"Leave that to me." Link said, "It will be alright, I promise." He tried to turn around, but Zelda grabbed his forearm. He turned once again to face her.

"I know you wont fail me." She said simply, and drew her face closer to his own. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her hand made it's way to the back of his neck, and pulled his head down to her. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Link. By this time, Link's eyes had shut too. She guided his lips to her own, and only stopped applying pressure to his neck when their lips touched.

Just the sensation of her lips on his sent a thrill through his body that he had never felt before. He put his calloused hand to her soft cheek, and put the other one to the small of her back. He wanted to deepen the kiss, he really did, but he was interupted by a knock at the door. They sprang apart, their cheeks rosy.

"Go." Zelda whispered, "Be back at sundown." Link climbed down from the balcony, and out of sight. Once he was gone, Zelda opened the door.

**

* * *

Well? How was it? I know I suck at writing kissing scenes... Deal with it. I am.**

**Review, please?**


	6. Disguise

**Hey! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Sadly, this story is drawing to a close, with only one or two chapters left to go. I hope that you will be satisfied with the ending I have planned.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Disguise**

Frieda bounded into Zelda's room, oblivious as to what had just happened. She was still over the moon about _her_ encounter with the Hero of Time.

Zelda was still off with the fairies, daydreaming about the moment that she and Link had kissed. She wasn't listening to her sister speak.

"Zelda?" Freida called, waving her hand in front of her face, "Did you hear what I just said?" Zelda came back to herself abruptly.

"No." Zelda sighed, "What did you say?"

"I asked if Link found you yet."

"Oh." Zelda faltered for a second, "Yes. Yes, he did."

"What did you send for him for?" Zelda's mind was running rampant with reasons, excuses, and the like, but in the end she gave the most realistic answer.

"I wanted to say good bye..." She turned her head away, and made herself cry. She had no idea how she pulled it off, but she managed to have real tears running down her face. Freida looked at her in sympathy.

"There, there, Zel..." She put her arm around her sister's slim shoulders, "It's alright. Father wouldn't have chosen the Mayor if he was a bad person."

"I know..." Zelda sobbed, "But I've still been robbed of my choice."

**OUTSIDE**

"Thanks, Ray." Link saluted the guard standing at the gate as he opened it for him.

"No problem, Hero." The friendly guard saluted back.

Link walked distractedly down the path into the Market. His mind was still reeling from the kiss that Zelda gave him. He was able to think of little else. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, and set it to his present task.

Finding a disguse for Zelda.

His mind ran through the possibilites. He could always just buy one from the market... but that would look suspicious. He could steal one... Or he could ask Malon. Malon would be sure to give it to him without any questions...

There was one problem with that plan, however. He might be able to get to the ranchbefore sundown, but he would not make it back in time. He sat thoughtfully on a large bench in the middle of a deserted alleyway, and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Music always helped him while he was thinking.

It was like a light went on inside his head. He could ride out to Lon Lon Ranch on Epona, get the dress, and hopefully a wig, and get himself back into town by playing the Prelude of Light. It was a plan that seemed simple and effective. He would deal with actually getting the Princess _out_ of the castle when the time came.

Picking himself up, he made his way to the outskirts of town, where his horse was tethered.

**LATER**

Link dismounted once he reached the ranch. He ran into the corral, calling out to Malon.

"What's the matter, Link?" Malon asked, noting the urgent tone in his voice.

"Malon," Link panted, "I need to ask you a... favour..."

"Sure, Link, what is it?" Malon asked, supporting him as he fought to catch his breath.

"I need a dress... One of your work dresses, preferably, and a wig, if you can get me one." Link said, now breathing normally, "Please don't ask me why." He added, seeing Malon open her mouth to ask.

"Wait here. I'll see what I can do." She sped off to her house to get the items. Link stood there, in the middle of the ranch, nervously watching the sun's position in the sky. It was sunset now. He had to get back to the castle.

"Here." Malon came back, and handed him a dress and a black wig. It was perfect.

"Thanks, Mal." He said, kissing her on the cheek, "I owe ya one."

Malon was so surprised that she just stood there. Before she knew it, Link had played the Prelude of Light, and was spirited away from the ranch.

**HYRULE CASTLE**

Zelda looked out her window. It was dark. Link had not made it back in time. She was just about to begin crying, when she heard a knock at her balcony door.

She flew over to open it. There, out of breath and very agitated, was Link. He stuffed the clothing and a wig in her hands, and she rushed inside to get him some water. He would be no help to her if he colapsed from lack of oxygen or dehydration.

She went into her huge walk-in wardrobe, and changed into the garment. She tied up the strings at the back, and used a piece of very strong string to tie up her thick golden locks. She fastened the black wig on top of her head, shaking it out to look more real.

She then used a bowl of water and a cloth in her bathroom to wash all of the makeup off her face. When she was done, she went back out into the main room, where Link was anxiously waiting.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Just a moment." Zelda whispered. She placed her tiara on her pillow, with a note on top, explaining why she had run away.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

**I know that I'm rushing this story, but I really don't like writing it. I'm simply continuing it for those of you who like it. Review! Don't let me waste my time for nothing!**

**I think that the next chapter will also be the final one. There's not really much left to the story, except getting Zelda out.**


	7. Escape

**Well, as I suspected, this will be the last chapter. There will NOT be a sequel, no matter how much anyone begs me to write one. I hated writing this story, and I will NOT write another related to it. Ever. Period.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Escape**

Link and Zelda stood on the balcony, watching the guards in the dim light below. Link was unfazed by the height of their position. Zelda, however, had never looked down before. She was always afraid of heights. Looking down now, she was terrified.

"Link..." She stuttered, "I... I don't think I can do it!" She clung to his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Shh..." He gave her a swift hug, and stroked her hair as he waited for her to calm down, "It's OK. We'll find another way."

So they made their way to the other side of the room, to where Zelda's door was. Link cautiously opened it, and stuck his head outside. The corridor was empty. But it wouldn't be for long. Link could hear footsteps coming towards them, clanking as a metal boot made contact with the ground. He quickly pulled his head back in the room, and closed the door with a snap.

"The guards come every fifteen minutes or so." Zelda pointed out, and Link nodded.

"Alright." He sat there, pondering what to do, "Is there any time that they won't be outside?"

"No." Zelda said, wondering why he asked her that.

"Well, there is another way, but it's dangerous, and you won't like it." He regarded her levelly.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, a bit of fear in her voice. Whenever Link said something was dangerous, it was when any _normal _person would end up dead.

"We could jump into the moat."

"_No_!" Zelda screamed. They both panicked when there was a knock at the door.

"Princess?" A voice called, "Are you alright? I heard a scream!"

"I-I'm fine!" Zelda called out, "I just had a nightmare! I'm fine, really! Continue on your rounds!"

"As you wish!" The man called, and the clanking of metal on stone began once again.

"I am _not_ jumping off my balcony!" Zelda hissed, thinking that her love was insane.

"Well, you can't climb down." He listed off, getting frustrated, "We'll get caught going through the corridors, and you refuse to jump! How in the name of Hyrule do you plan we get out?"

"I don't know." Zelda sighed, and leant on the side of the bookshelf. Obvioulsy, she had never done that before, because she was just as shocked as Link was at what happened when it moved.

"This is perfect." Link said, trying to see into the tunnel that the shelf had been concealing, "Do you know where it leads?"

"No," Zelda looked at it, "I didn't even know that it existed."

"Well," Link said, grabbing a candle, "There's only one way to find out." And with that, he began walking into the tunnel, with Zelda not far behind. He stepped on a loose stone, and the shelf closed behind them. Now there was only one way to go. Forward.

"Link, I don't like this." Zelda whimpered, following him. Their only source of light was the candle, and the tunnel was small and full of spiders.

"Well, we can't go back."

They walked for ages. It seemed like days to them. The silence between them was deafening, and the darkness made them afraid. Especially Zelda. She was terrified. Any fear that Link had was dulled down to a mere sense of uneasyness by the Triforce of Courage.

Zelda walked into Link as he stopped at a dead end.

"What is it, Link?" She asked. Link was not responding to her. He was muttering under his breath.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He chastised himself, "Why didn't I think of it before? Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Link." Zelda said sternly, "Now, what's going on?"

"I know how to get out of here." Link looked at her in the dim light of the candle, "I should have thought of it before."

"What is it?" Link held up the Ocarina of Time. Zelda's eyes widened in cunfusion, but then she understood.

"But the guards would have heard us." She said logically, "They would be searching for you. You would be executed. No one else knows those melodies." Link nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, a hint of playfullness to his voice. Zelda thought for a minute.

"I'd like to see the Lake again." Link nodded. She put her arms around him, and he played the Serenade of Water. The notes bounced off the walls, and magnified several times. The echo and volume distorted the notes, but Link knew what he was up to.

The song finished, and the pair of them were spirited away to Lake Hylia.

"Where do we go now?" Zelda looked at Link in confusion, from the island in the middle of the lake.

"They won't look for us here, will they?" Link asked tiredly. Zelda shook her beautiful head.

"No, why?"

"We'll make camp here tonight."

Zelda smiled, and drew him into a kiss. Link responded much more freely than he had the day before. He was the one to break the kiss.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you on an adventure." He whispered. Zelda smiled. That was good enough for her.

**

* * *

Well, I hated it, but I know that people liked it, so I've finished it on a happy note. Remember, I said NO SEQUEL!**

**Review, please.**


End file.
